Of Traps and Tricks
by Lady.Of.Silver
Summary: Tony sets up a trap for some laughs and gets an unexpected result... a light read, slight Tiva.


Tony smirked to himself.

Oh this was going to be good.

He was soo brilliant.

Crouched next to Ziva's desk, Tony smirked at the almost invisible fishing line running from his desk leg to hers. He pressed down on the line to check for tension; he was satisfied by the way it held its ground and dug slightly into his finger.

The elevator pinged and he dashed into his seat as the metal doors open. Just the familiar head he had been hoping for was bobbing along the dividers between him and the elevator. Tony's smile got wider.

The fishing line glistened between the tables as he took one last second to admire it.

McGee rounded the corner.

"Morning McGee…" Tony chimed happily as his co-worker walked closer to his trap.

McGee looked at Tony strangely, unaware as his foot landed just before the wire.

"What are you so happy about?" Tim stopped and Tony's smile fell.

Working quickly, the other agent found an excuse, "My car… I… got it polished on the weekend"

It sounded lame even to him.

The Probie raised an eyebrow then suddenly a look of dispair passed over his face, "Oh god! I forgot to lock my car!"

"Great Work Probie!" Tony sarcastically remarked.

McGee sprinted to the stairs leaving Tony seething.

So close… sooo close… and what kind of man leaves his Porsche unlocked?! Sheesh. Pity too, it would have been hilarious for McGee to have tripped.

His next chance arrived the very next minute in the form of Ziva.

"Morning Tony." Ziva turned around the dividers.

He perked instantly, "The same to you, Zee-vah."

Green eyes watched her carefully as she neared the trap; a small smile broke out as she stepped before it….

And then she walked straight over the top.

No fall, no trip… nothing.

All that effort... he came to work thrity minutes early for this!

Life was unfair.

Ziva settled into her chair and flicked on her computer. Tony ground his teeth.

Was his work going to go to waste??! Never!

He needed a cunning plan… but because cunning never worked with Ziva, he settled for subtle.

"Hey Zee-vah, could you go down to Ducky's Lab and get a copy of the autopsy report from last case for Gibbs?" He asked casually spinning around on his chair.

The assassin scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Tony, "Get it yourself."

"Come on Ziva," Tony lent forward, "I will owe you one…"

She thought for a moment before a wicked grin crossed her features, "Very well but I can call up the favour whenever I want."

Tony's stomach dropped, he was paying a hefty price for this prank. It had _better_ work.

Ziva stood up and Tony inconspicuously lent forward a little more to see his handiwork.

She was striding right for it when her eyes dropped and she stopped dead in her tracks. The eyebrow went up again as she put a hand on her hip.

"Clever Tony" She drawled, "Very clever"

Tony smirked and tilted back on his chair, "I know."

His partner sauntered to his desk, "You expected me to trip, yes?"

The smirk was answer enough. Ziva smiled briefly and began to walk back to her desk.

"You still owe me one by the way" She tossed over her shoulder.

Tony bolted upright, "Hey, no I don't! You didn't go down to Ducky lab!"

He received a predatory grin, "but I was going to but you tricked me, so you still owe me."

The Italian frowned and schooled his expression. Standing he met her half way between tables. He gave a forced chuckle which blew on Ziva's face; she didn't blink or change her amused expression.

"I think not Ziva… you see you didn't go so I don't owe you." He explained like he would to a two-year old.

She remained unfazed.

"We had a deal Tony." She stepped closer to him, somehow getting closer than before, "And I suggest you keep it."

Emerald bore into her dark orbs, "You didn't fulfil it."

"I would have," Ziva edged to the right side and Tony moved to the left keep their position, "But you didn't give me a dance."

Tony gave a grin of superiority; luck had blessed him with her English.

"I believe you mean chance, not dance."

In that instant Ziva's face was centimetres from his, "I don't care." She hissed, her eyes narrowed to mere slits.

Unconsciously, Tony stepped back and it became Ziva's turn to grin.

And he instantly knew why. He had overlooked something, his trap.

The fishing line stopped him from shuffling his foot back to deal his weight that he had jerked away from Ziva.

The result of which and he started falling.

An interesting fact about falling, which Ziva had also forgotten, is that when people start falling is that they grab the closest thing to them.

For Tony that was Ziva's shoulders.

Her grin was wiped clean as he pulled her down too.

They hit the ground in a tumble of limbs and grunts of surprise.

His vision was dark and it took a second for Tony to realise that he was not blind but covered by Ziva's hair. It cleared as her face rose above him. Her hands were trapped behind Tony's back and one of her legs was caught between his, as one of his was. She couldn't move further, and was pretty sure he felt the same.

Their eyes caught.

And suddenly the only sound in the world was there breaths, short from shock.

With Ziva above him, Tony's fantasy raged but his mind wasn't listening; it was too caught up with the _feeling_ of Ziva above him.

His eyes left hers and darted down to her lips for the briefest moment. As always she saw and repeated the gesture to him, a knowing smirk on those tempting lips.

"You certainly like the top, Zee-vah." Tony whispered his voice huskier than he remembered.

She chuckled deep in her throat.

"Forgotten rule twelve already DiNozzo, David?"A Harsh voice broke their world.

Horrified, the two sprang apart and struggled to stand up. A set of steely blue eyes watched them icily.

"Gibbs he fell and-"

"Boss we were just-"

Gibbs held a hand to stem the excuses that rushed at him, "Not interested."

"But Gibbs-"

"It was-"

A glower silenced them as suddenly their boss spoke louder, "Don't you have work to do?"

It took Tony a few seconds to realise he was not talking to them.

Peering faces of co-workers around the bullpen lost their smirks and immediately found something to do as soon as Gibbs spoke. They had attracted quite a crowd.

Ziva death glared a sluggish pair of agents, and by the way they disappeared, Tony would have bet that they had heard of Ziva's not-so-hollow threats.

Once the last of the NCIS workers disappeared, Gibbs turned on them. Tony opened his mouth again.

"DiNozzo, I'm not interested!" He barked, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Of course Gibbs" and "Yes, Boss" was chorused by Ziva and Tony.

"Good." The ex-marine nodded, "Now both of you, down to Abby's lab, you will need all the old reports from her for the extra work I have assigned you"

Tony groaned, but both he and Ziva trudged off. Shaking his head at the duo, Gibbs turned and began walking to his desk.

It was that exact moment that Tony realised he forgot something, lifting his head above the divider he was just in time to see Gibbs's foot get trapped under the fishing line sending him straight to the ground, his ever-present coffee flying half-way across the room.

Tony eyes widened, and Ziva peeked over the wall. He swore and they both raced to the elevator. Ziva narrowed her eyes, her death glare only abandoned in the flee to the open elevator.

As the metal doors slid closed, an unmistakable voice reached them and made both agents jump.

"DINOZZO!! DAVID!!!"

* * *

This was just something quick I wrote for a challange on LJ's NCIS flashfiction. I posted it here as a light read.

Constructive Critism Welcomed and Loved.


End file.
